The present application is directed to a second transfer system for transferring a toner image from an intermediate member to a media sheet and, more particularly, to aspects of the second transfer system that provide good toner transfer and higher quality images.
Image forming devices may include one or more image forming units for forming a toner image. The toner image is transferred to an intermediate member as it moves past the image forming unit. The intermediate member than moves the toner image to a second transfer area where the image is transferred to a media sheet. Good print quality results when the toner image accurately transfers to the media sheet.
A second transfer roller may be positioned at the second transfer area where the toner image is transferred to the media sheet. The intermediate member should be oriented to contact the second transfer roller and the media sheets at predetermined locations.
The image forming device should also be constructed in a manner to facilitate maintenance and repair. Many of the elements within the device may wear out or otherwise become exhausted through use requiring that they be removed and replaced. The device should be constructed such that the removal and replacement occurs in a straight-forward manner, and that print quality remains adequate. Further, the device may be constructed to be as small as possible. This sizing allows the device to be positioned in a variety of different locations within a workplace. A small overall size is often a key factor when a user is making a purchasing decision.